Mohawk the Gremlins
"Peltzer, is this..." "Yes." - Forster and Billy Peltzer Mohawk is secondary antagonist in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Mohawk is violent, savage and recognizeable by the large and razor sharp fish-like spines protruding from his back, otherwise he looks much more sinister than the other gremlins in the film and he tends to be a lone wolf, often attacking and causing havoc on his own. He acts like a bully towards Gizmo and does such things as putting velcro strips on the mogwai and ripping them off and hitting him with a toy train (being Stripe reincarnated, as according to director Joe Dante, this is possibly out of revenge for exposing him to sunlight in the first film). Contents show BiographyEdit"Gizmo, Caca!" - MohawkMogwai Edit Mohawk as a mogwai.Added by Chakor ChanningHe was born together with the other three mogwais, George, Lenny and Daffy when Gizmo got wet by a stream of water from a leaky faucet inside the Clamp Center . Mohawk was the youngest of the three new mogwais, as he was the last one to unfold himself. This age distance is only by about four or five seconds from Daffy (who unfolded about six seconds after Lenny; who unfolded two seconds after George). As a mogwai, Mohawk had black and white fur, red-yellow eyes and very sharp teeth (the latter of which is very rare among the mogwai species). He also had curved ears that resembled small bat wings as well as a furry mohawk like Stripe in the previous movie, except his was larger, taller and went down the back of his head. He, together with his fellow mogwais George and Lenny stuffed Gizmo inside an air vent before he, George and Lenny went down into a restaurant and ate after midnight. Daffy, who was mistaken for Gizmo, later joined them and ate as well resulting in all of them to envelop themselves in cocoons.GremlinEdit Mohawk about to punch one of Forster's technicians.Added by Majorie wikisonAfter spending some time in the cocoons, Mohawk and the other three emerged as gremlins and started to cause havoc in the building. When Gizmo found himself in the basement after getting out of the ventilation shaft, Mohawk's arm came from behind a corner which tapped him on the head before grabbing him and pulling him offscreen where sounds of Gizmo being pummeled were heard. A few scenes later, Mohawk's arms were seen holding Gizmo while ripping an electrical cord of a circuit breaker, which he used to shock Gizmo. Mohawk finally made his full appearance when he attacked the Clamp Center's control room, but was driven away by Billy Peltzer. Mohawk then went back to torturing Gizmo with a photo copier, velcros, and finally a toy train with a track, effectively proving that he was a cruel sadist. Meanwhile in the toy store you see Lenny and George making a lego gremlin. Later on, he appeared in the Clamp Tower laboratory where loads of gremlins were running rampant. Mohawk notices Billy and recognises him from his previous carnation as Stripe, armed with an Uzi sub machine gun he tried to kill Billy, but he managed to escape unharmed. Then Mohawk took a beaker full of spider serum.Spider GremlinEdit Mohawk in his Spider form.Added by CoolGizMohawk drank the spider serum, resulting in him mutated him in a way that replaced his bottom half with a spider's body, including eight long and spindly limbs, all of this made him look like a twisted version of a centaur. He made a corridor into his nest to trap eventual victims which he could attack. While wandering around the building, Marla Bloodstone got caught in his web. Kate Beringer arrived and before she could help her escape Mohawk appeared (his spider abilities obviously allowing him to detect when his webbing snagged something) and moved in on them. Just before he could kill them, however, Gizmo burst in through the air vent dressed like Rambo. Having had enough of Mohawk's chaos and torture, the brave mogwai shot a flaming arrow made out of a pencil at the hybrid gremlin, setting him (and his web) on fire, killing him once and for all.Behind the scenesEdit A full view of the mutated Mohawk puppet used on-screenAdded by Mr. Glasses the Brain GremlinLike with Stripe, he was voiced by Frank Welker.* Writers claim that Mohawk is in fact Stripe reincarnated. Two pieces of evidence are that when he was a Mogwai, he also had a white stripe on his head, and he still remembers Gizmo's name (as well as Billy's).NECA made a figure of him and included the beaker with the spider serum.TriviaEditAccording to the commentary of the DVD to the second movie, at the first attempt of shooting the scene of the spider gremlin, the flames burned the puppet far too quickly because too much rubber was added.Mohawk is a reincarnation of Stripe from the first movie.The puppet designer Rick Baker added the fish like spines on his gremlin form because he believed them to be more reptilian.Mohawk is the closest color/design to those of the old batch.Apparently, in an older version of the script or some other version of writing, it was originally George that was supposed to torture Gizmo, not Mohawk.Mohawk never gets wet throughout the film.He could have recognized Billy because he tried to shoot him.MerchandiseEdit NECA Mohawk in his package.Added by Chakor Channing Mohawk/Stripe KubrickAdded by Anglerfish162There were two Mohawk figurines released around the film's release, one for his Gremlin stage and another for the Spider-GremlinNECA released a Mohawk figure in Wave 1 of their "Cult Classics" line. It was slightly re-tooled and repainted in 2010 for the new Gremlins toyline.NECA also made a plush mogwai Mohawk.NECA is releasing a Mohawk Mogwai figure in late 2012NECA is planning on releasing a spider version of Mohawk at some point in the future.Kubrick and NECA created a LEGO or Mega Blok like toy pack of Mohawk/Stripe and Gizmo. Category:Antagonists